The present invention relates to mail preparation systems and methods, and is particularly concerned with a system and method for preparing mail to be delivered using special services such as certified mail, registered mail, or other tracking or delivery confirmation services.
Post office special services such as certified mail, registered mail, insured mail and the like, allow a return receipt, also known as a “return receipt” to be affixed to an envelope or other piece of mail. The return receipt has a space for the recipient to insert their signature on delivery, and the return receipt is then mailed back to the sender as proof of delivery. Currently, such return receipt cards are often prepared manually and then affixed to the envelope by hand, using two lines of adhesive on opposite side edges of the card. This is time consuming, particularly for businesses which prepare multiple pieces of special service mail every day.
Some automated mail preparation systems have been proposed in the past which allow for reduction in the manual handling steps for this type of mail. These generally involve storage of information on a series of mail pieces, and retrieval of this information from storage in order to complete the return receipt, which is subsequently attached to the mailpiece.